1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A solar cell is an element capable of converting light energy into electrical energy and includes a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor.
A general operation of the solar cell is as follows. If light coming from the outside is incident on the solar cell, electron-hole pairs are formed inside a semiconductor of the solar cell. The electrons move toward the n-type semiconductor and the holes move toward the p-type semiconductor by an electric field generated inside the semiconductor of the solar cell. Hence, electric power is produced.
The solar cell may be mainly classified into a silicon-based solar cell, a compound-based solar cell, and an organic-based solar cell depending on a material used. The silicon-based solar cell may be classified into a crystalline silicon (c-Si) solar cell and an amorphous silicon (a-Si) solar cell depending on a phase of a semiconductor.